1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and particularly to a heat dissipation device having a heat sink received in a fixing frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat dissipation devices are commonly used for cooling electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs).
Generally, a heat dissipation device includes a heat sink and a fastener for mounting the heat sink to an electronic component seated on a print circuit board (PCB). The fastener comprises a pin and a spring disposed around the pin. The pin has a head at an end thereof and a clamping portion at an opposite end thereof. The clamping portion has an anchor-shaped cross-section, and comprises a pair of hooks extending upwardly and outwardly from a bottom thereof towards two opposite sides thereof. A tab extends upwardly from an inner side of each hook. The pin of the fastener passes through the heat sink and the PCB. The spring is compressed between the head of the pin and the heat sink to provide a spring force impelling the hooks of the clamping portion to clamp a bottom face of the PCB, thereby attaching the heat sink to the electronic component.
Before the fastener is applied to the heat sink, the spring and the pin are separated from each other. The spring must be manually coiled around the pin of the fastener before the fastener is applied to the heat sink. This is a time-consuming and inconvenient operation.
It is thus desirable to provide a heat dissipation device which can overcome the above-described limitations.